Dressing Up
by This-Rin
Summary: Poor Inuyasha, his family's dead broke and his mad grandmother enrolls him into a girl's school. Can he keep his secret, and his masculinity? And can he trust his roommate?
1. Chapter 1

**Dressing Up**

**Chapter One- Boobs and rooms**

"I want to die." Inuyasha said, standing there in his long pink skirt and sailor-girl style shirt. "Mom, when they find my body, tell grandma its all her fault"

"Now its not so bad!" Izayoi comforted him, "I know it's a compromise but-"

"Compromise! COMPROMISE! I'm wearing a frikken BRA, mom! I've got BOOBS! How is that a COMPRIMISE! I have LOST my masculinity!" Inuyasha yelled, "Look at me, mom! BOOBS!"

Izayoi looked her son up and down, he was right, with a wonder-bra padded up and a schoolgirl sailor suit on, even she could mistake him as a female. His long silver hair was tied up with a pink ribbon in a pony tail.

"Don't make me do this" he pleaded, his golden eyes softening.

Izayoi sighed, and Inuyasha knew he had lost. Kaede, his eccentric rich grandmother, had paid for him to go to the school -which was high rated and the best school around, but it was a girl's school. And they couldn't afford normal tuition anyway, with Izayoi working two jobs and with Inuyasha's father dead and his elder half brother moved out.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Izayoi said, bundling Inuyasha into the car and setting off for the Sakura Field High School.

"How am I gonna do this! I have to BOARD! They're gonna see my _thing_ mom and think I'm some half man half girl monster." Inuyasha said, downcast.

Izayoi burst out laughing.

"MOM!" Inuyasha protested.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you'll just have to hide your-" she chuckled "_thing_"

"I bet grandma did it on purpose..." Inuyasha looked out of the window viciously.

"Now, Inuyasha, you know your grandma's… a, uh, a few brushstrokes short of a masterpiece, but she tries, she's sending you to the school she went to."

"_She _being the operative word" Inuyasha heckled. "I want to be a _guy_. I want to read _porn _and watch _football- _y'know… guy stuff. I don't want to hear about…. make up… and periods and _boobs_"

"We're here" Izayoi said, pulling up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Inuyasha, hitting the side of the car in fury.

000

"Right, class" the teacher said, clapping her hands once. "I want everyone to turn to their partner and tell them something about themselves."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, he was stuck next to a girl who looked curiously like his ex-girlfriend Kikyou.

The girl turned to him with her bright eyes and said "Hi, I'm Kagome. I like archery" she giggled "and I think this idea is pretty dumb"

Inuyasha put his head in his hands and pretended she was dead.

"Hey" she poked him, "Your turn"

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha" he said flatly, "and…I want to die"

"Well, who's little miss grumpy. Hmm, is it _that_ time?" she asked bluntly.

"Something like that" Inuyasha groaned, his face burning with the embarrassment of it all.

"Well, I guess we'll get to know each other later, yeah? Now we're _roomies_ and all" Kagome flashed him a smile.

"R-Roomies!" he gasped, standing up "They make us share… r-r-rooms?"

"Of course" the teacher, who had been hovering close by, smiled, "Why? Shy? Don't worry" she winked "Kagome won't peek"

Kagome and the teacher chuckled in unison as Inuyasha fell deeper into oestrogen-induced despair.

Inuyasha folded his arms.

Well, he tried to.

Rearranging his arms he thought furiously _I am **so **glad I'm a boy, how do they see past these things to put their shoes on! I cant even fold my damn arms!_

He sat down and sulked for the rest of the lesson.

000

"Don't worry, Inu-chan" Kagome smiled as they sorted their things into their respective wardrobes. "If you are shy, I wont look when you get changed."

"_Inuyasha_" he seethed. "I just don't see why I cant have my own room"

Kagome laughed "_Inuyasha_-chan, there's only enough room on site for at least two people, some people have three in their room"

Kagome began to pull off her shirt.

"H-Hey! What are you doing!" he spluttered.

"eh? Oh!" Kagome started "You don't mind, do you? I mean, I haven't got anything you haven't got, honest" she giggled, continuing to strip off.

'_Don't bet on it' _Inuyasha thought weakly, lying down on his bed and closing his eyes, trying not to think about her.

"When we're changed you can meet my friend, Sango. I'll take you to meet her, and here-"

Inuyasha opened an eye as he felt her get closer, and suddenly wished he hadn't.

She was leaning over him, in only her bra and skirt, holding out a small pink can.

"You're sweating, this stuff smells really nice."

"Y-Yeah.. Yeah, I'm… sweating…it's, it's really hot isn't it?" he said, trying to keep his eyes out of her cleavage.

"I'm not that hot" Kagome said reflectively "Maybe its just your cramps making you sweat"

"Cramps… Cramps are good. Yeah, cramps. Bad cramps." he said, closing his eyes and taking the can from her.

"Do you need a pad?" Kagome asked casually as she put on a green shirt. "Or do you use tampons?"

"T-tampons?"

Kagome seemed to take this question as an answer and produced a tampon from her drawer. Inuyasha looked at it in horror, but reached out a shaking hand and took it.

"I don't wanna be a girl anymore" he whined out loud.

"Oh, I know what you mean" Kagome grinned "Guys have all the luck, no periods, no childbirth, no sore breasts…"

'_This woman… has no shame'_ Inuyasha thought, staring at the tampon as if it were an object of torture, and from the looks of it, he thought it was.

Kagome, unfortunately, noticed his staring. "Oh," she offered "Do you need the instructions? It's got diagrams"

"Noooo, no diagrams!" he stood up suddenly, "**I want to go _home_!**"

And with that he ran out of the room like a complete girl, the pink ribbon on the back of his skirt trailing after him.

"What's with her?" Kagome asked worriedly, slipping on a pain of jeans and running after Inuyasha.

000

"This is humiliating, mom. I hate it here." Inuyasha said into his mobile phone "I'll just not go, ok? I'll drop out and get a job. How's that?"

"You can't, sweetheart. You have to pass your exams, please. Just talk to this girl, maybe if you explain it to her… she'll understand"

"She'll have me kicked out on the double, mom! I'm pretty sure this school doesn't allow-" he dropped his voice to a whisper "-_cross dressers_"

"Don't whisper honey, where are you?"

Inuyasha blushed, "I'm… in the little girls room, but that's _beside the point_! You have to get me out of here! Home-educate me, mom!"

"Sweetheart, I can't. I don't have the time, with two jobs."

-"Inuyashaaaa-chan! Are you in here?" - Kagome's voice came from outside the cubicle, he saw her lean down to look for his feet, luckily he was squatting on the lid of the toilet.

"_I have to go, mom._" he whispered as quietly as he could and hanging up on his mother.

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha stayed quiet and wished she'd go away, she was pushing all the doors to see which ones were locked.

Unfortunately, only Inuyasha's door was locked.

"I know you're in there, Inuyasha… are you crying?"

"Of course not!" he snorted "I'm fine, I just wanted to speak with my mother on the phone."

"Then… will you unlock the door?"

Inuyasha sighed and jumped off of the toilet lid, hating the way his skirt flowed and the draught it caused, he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Kagome grabbed hold of his head and pulled him down level with her in a tight hug, his face crushed against her chest.

Ignoring his flailing limbs, Kagome stroked his silver hair and shushed him.

"I know you're homesick, Inuyasha-chan, but it'll be ok."

_No, it wont! I don't know how long I can deal with this! But then again… _Inuyasha thought against her breasts _A guy could kinda get used to this…_

000

**AN: That's right, I'm not dead! I am back with a vengeance. I hope you like it.**

**ThisRin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Lessons in Love**

The morning just came up and kicked Inuyasha in the head, as he felt the sunbeams on his body, he squirmed in his pink flannel pyjamas that his mother bought to make him look girly. He yawned and sat up, looking over to Kagome. She lay in her bed, her hair strewn across her pillow like a splash of water. She looked so... beautiful and soft... he wanted to reach out and touch her face.

Ashamed of these secret thoughts, it was no wonder when Inuyasha practically hit the ceiling when Kagome's alarm went off.

Kagome was the perky type, and she seemed to skip the whole tired stretching phase and jump straight to operation GO!. She sat up almost robotically and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Good morning, Inuyasha! Isn't it a beautiful morning?"

Inuyasha looked groggily over at her as if she'd gone completely barmy. He didn't give a damn about the beauty of the morning, but apparently she did. He lay back down and muttered.

"Ten more minutes wont kill anyone."

"Oh no!" Kagome hopped out of bed, her wild hair falling into place. "You wake up right now, missy"

"Make me" Inuyasha groaned.

Kagome calmly took a run-up and jumped on his bed, crushing him with her full weight.

"Gettup, gettup, gettup!" she sang in a shrilly falsetto"Get UUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!"

Inuyasha squirmed under her "Get off me, woman! I'm dying under here!"

Kagome laughed and rolled off of him, clutching her stomach in pearls of laughter, he sat up dazedly and pulled his uniform from his cupboard and groaned.

"Goddamn PINK in the morning! I cant be doing with this…"

"Hurry up, hurry up!" Kagome chirped, already dressed and clutching her schoolbag.

"What's your goddamn hurry?" Inuyasha glared, people had NO RIGHT to be happy in the morning.

Kagome blushed, "Hurry! I'm not _in _a hurry! I just want to get to class on time"

Inuyasha looked at his uniform then at Kagome and said quietly, "I'm getting changed now."

"Oh. Right" Kagome turned away from him as he got dressed, "You're so shy, Inuyasha-chan, it's _cute_"

"I'm not being cute," Inuyasha stated, pulling his skirt up and doing up the ribbon. "Trust me, its not that" he added in an undertone, so she couldn't hear.

Kagome grinned "I think you _are_ cute."

Inuyasha glared, red in the face.

000

As soon as Inuyasha was dressed, Kagome pulled him from the room and they tore down the corridor, Kagome dragging Inuyasha behind her.

"C'mon, we've got class with Hojo!" She said as she ran.

"Hojo?" Inuyasha asked, pulling his hand from hers "And who, may I ask, is _Hojo_?"

"He's just-! He-!" Kagome blushed, "He's just a teacher from my old school"

"One who Kagome swore she was going to grow up and marry" a voice from behind Kagome laughed cheerily.

Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes, she hugged Kagome gleefully.

"Oh, Kagome, my love" the girl jested "It has been far too long!"

"Oh, my lovely Sango! You didn't cheat on me in the lonely nights we were apart, right?" Kagome laughed, playing along.

"Would I, my sweetie?" The girl giggled.

"Hey- uh- are you two-?" Inuyasha spluttered.

The girls burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha, this is my friend Sango. Don't mind that little display, it's an inside joke." Kagome introduced them, "Sango, this is Inuyasha, she's my roomie!"

"I promised Kagome in middle school that if she was going to swear to marry Hojo, I would swear to make her mine to save her from that awful fate!" Sango laughed, shaking Inuyasha's hand. "To this day, she still resists my charm!"

"Speaking of charmers," Kagome said suddenly to Sango "Have you spoken to Miroku? I bet lover-boy misses you"

Sango released Kagome from the hug and sighed "I'm sure Houshi-sama is drowning his sorrow in another girl's mouth."

"You know Miroku Houshi?" Inuyasha started, "Weird! I grew up with him! He was my neighbour, the pervert!"

Sango looked suddenly awkward, and then asked "You and him… you never, I mean-"

"Oh! God! No!" Inuyasha burst out, "I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole!"

Sango tried to conceal a sigh of relief.

"Sango _fancies_ him" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, who laughed.

Sango blushed and looked away "I do not! Anyway, we're gonna be late to see _Hojo darling_ if we keep hanging in the hallway."

000

"Hello, my class, I am _Mr. Prince_, but you may call me _Hojo_, all my students do. Ah! I recognise a few of you from the old middle school I used to teach." he waved at them, Kagome turning scarlet.

He wasn't attractive at all, Inuyasha thought, staring at the man. Maybe he was attractive once, but now he just looked too old.

"I can't believe you like _him_, girl" Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome only sighed and carried on with her work dreamily.

Inuyasha felt a shadow fall over him, and looked up to see Hojo grinning broadly.

"Well, you look familiar, do you have an elder brother?"

Inuyasha straightened up, and glared, "You know Sesshoumaru?" he asked viciously.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru! A bright boy, no doubt, didn't talk much, though. Had his own fan club you know!" Hojo grinned, ignoring Inuyasha's death glare.

"I _know. _Girls who didn't even _go _to my middle school were harassing me all the time just to get his god-damn number"

Hojo grinned even wider, as wide as possible without breaking his face in half. "Well I never knew he had such a cute, or loyal sister."

"He doesn't" Inuyasha sulked "I _gave_ them the number."

Hojo laughed and drifted off to charm other girls, Inuyasha wondered vaguely if the weirdo had even _listened _to a word he'd said.

"You really _don't_ like Hojo, do you?" Kagome sighed.

"Of course not! Guys like him give me the creeps. Supid... _pervert lady-killing **guys **_are gross" Inuyasha said, skipping around the fact that _he _was male as carefully as possible.

Realisation dawned on Kagome's face, and she stared at him searchingly.

_Oh, no! Inuyasha you IDIOT what did you say that for? She's figured you out for sure!_Inuyasha thought worriedly, scanning Kagome's face carefully, and that was certainly realisation on her face.

"Kagome… you… you… that is…"

Kagome put her finger to her lips, "Lets just get on with our work" she whispered, not looking at him.

Inuyasha felt sweat running down his face.

She knew. She _knew_, and there was nothing he could say to explain.

The double-lesson passed with a painful slowness, Inuyasha churned over an imaginary conversation with Kagome, trying to find the right words. Then his mind wandered to his mother, they couldn't afford tuition.

What would he tell her?

Sorry, mom, I blew it?

Kagome elbowed him gently, "It's break time" she said, "Can we talk?"

Inuyasha gulped "S-Sure thing, Kagome"

Kagome led him into their dorm and sat on her bed. "It's alright, Inuyasha-chan" she smiled, "You don't have to worry that I know, I don't mind"

Inuyasha was stunned to hear that, "You… don't… mind?"

"It was obvious from the way you reacted about me and Sango. And about Hojo" Kagome shook her head, her raven hair tossing from side to side. "It's just you were looking at me in class like I was going to stand up and yell it to the class. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? I…! I thought you'd think it _was_ a big deal" Inuyasha didn't know what to say "So… you won't tell anyone?"

"No! If you don't want anyone to know, I won't tell a soul!" Kagome said, standing up, "It's just between us."

Inuyasha sighed and hugged Kagome thankfully, "I thought you'd make a big deal and tell everyone" he admitted.

"Oh, Inuyasha-chan, I really don't care that you like girls!"

Inuyasha froze, _WHAT? … WHAT? She really _doesn't _know! She just thinks I'm _gay_! Oh this is wonderful! This is great! But this does mean I have to be a girl _and _gay. This is going to be difficult._

Playing along Inuyasha smiled "I'm glad we cleared that up."

Kagome nodded, leading Inuyasha by the hand "Right, let's go find Sango and get to class"

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, for now, at least, his secret was safe.

**AN: Woo, finally.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapter Three: The weekend**

The rest of the day passed smoothly, and the next day was Saturday, so they had the day off.  
Inuyasha clutched his blue jeans to his breast "Ahh! Trousers! O, how I missed you! I shall not leave your side for at least… oh, 12 hours maybe"

Kagome laughed, pulling up her blue skirt. "Not a skirt girl, Inuyasha?"

"Absolutely not!" he grinned, taking the opportunity when she looked away to whip into his trousers.

They met up with Sango in the canteen and had breakfast with her.

"Slow down Inuyasha" Sango joked as he gulped his breakfast down, "No one's gonna steal your food!"

"Damn right they aint" Inuyasha said with his mouth full, the girls giggled.

"Have you heard about the disco next week?" Kagome squealed "With the boy's school?"

Inuyasha froze, "The boy's school?… hehehe…. The boy's school are coming… here?"

"Yep. For a disco next week."

Inuyasha stood up, "Excuse me" he said, and rushed to the dormitories.

"What's with her?" Sango asked, chewing on a cookie.

Kagome looked at the door which Inuyasha had just fled through "Poor Inu-chan, I don't think she's very comfortable around guys."

Inuyasha dialled the number on his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello, Miroku speaking"

"MIROKUUUUUUUUU" Inuyasha hissed, gripping the phone, "It's Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha. What can I do for you this fine day?" came the chirpy reply.

Inuyasha sighed "You go to Sakura field boy's school don't you?"

"I do" Miroku said on the other end of the line, "Why do you ask?"

Inuyasha blushed "Is there anyone else from our old school who goes there?"

Miroku thought for a while "Alas, no. There was Jakotsu-kun, but he was expelled for indecent behaviour in the showers which I will _not_ go into detail about"

"Well, you know the disco at the girl's school…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"Yeah" his friend nodded on the other end, "What about it?"

"….I'll be there…" Inuyasha managed to grind out.

"You will? Cool! Is your school going? Ah, you never told me which school you went to-"

"NO, you idiot. I'll BE THERE. You know…" Inuyasha groaned "My grandma, she….enrolled me in the wrong school. If you **get-my-meaning**"

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "… Inuyasha…you, that is, are you trying to say you go to the girl's school?"

"Yes, YOU MORON!"

Miroku paused, considering it. "Well" he gasped, "Well… that's…"

"You _DARE_ laugh" Inuyasha growled.

"Do you wear a-" Miroku began.

"YES."

"And a-"

"**YES**"

Another pause…

"How does it look on you?"

"**_YOU PERVERT!_**" Inuyasha screamed, "Look, you cant mention it. OK? If I get found out I wont get into another school."

"Sure thing." Inuyasha could tell Miroku was grinning ear-to-ear as he hung up.

"Inuyasha-chaaaaan, where are you?" Kagome called.

Inuyasha stepped out of the dormitory "I'm here" he said, downcast.

"What's up? You kinda freaked out back there." She smiled kindly.

Inuyasha pushed his hair out of his eyes and began to walk away, "It's nothing."

Kagome caught up with him, linking arms. "You can tell me, you know, because we're friends"

Inuyasha blushed as she hugged his arm, but recovered quickly, he forced a smile. "It's really nothing, it's just I…"

"Yes?" Kagome looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I don't think I'll get a date for the disco." he made up quickly.

Kagome hugged his arm tighter, "Don't worry, Inu-chan. I'll be your date!"

Inuyasha nearly fell over, "Yo-you will?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sure, why not? After all, we'd make the perfect couple, don't you think?" she poked her tongue out and laughed. "Now let's go find Sango, before she starts to miss me. God, you two can't get enough of me!" She winked, and pulled him along the corridor.

'_W-what am I thinking? _Inuyasha blushed _'She was joking, and at any rate, she doesn't see me, she just sees Inu-chan, the GIRL. She's so oblivious! It's INFURIATING! I should probably tell her. Maybe… she wont get mad. _

The two met up with Sango and went to her dorm room, where Sango had a T.V. (some people had brought their own TV'S) They popped in a video.

Inuyasha joined them and the three girls sat on Sango's bed, as the video started, Sango's roommate was nowhere to be seen, so they watched it undisturbed.

It was one of those chick flicks that Inuyasha detested, but the girls watched it like it was their own lives being portrayed on the screen. Inuyasha soon got bored and watched Kagome's face instead of the television.

It was strange, she was so involved with the film, and it reflected perfectly on her face. She didn't even notice he was staring at her.

After a while, she turned to him and said "What a brilliant ending, don't you think?"

He blushed and snapped back to reality, the film was already over!

"Uh… yeah. Great." he smiled.

Kagome observed the room for a second then smiled "Look"

Sango was sleeping, upside down, half falling off the bed. Her mouth was wide open and she was mumbling in her sleep.

Inuyasha and Kagome laughed, and left her room.

Inuyasha sat up late, he pulled the pink ribbon from his silver hair and stared at it. Kagome lay in her bed, sleeping silently.

He ran the ribbon through his fingers thoughtfully.

"I promised my mother" he muttered in an undertone "But this… it's _degrading_!"

"Inuyasha… chan…" Kagome muttered sleepily, "What are you doing still up?"

Inuyasha stared out of the window, watching the rain fall. "Nothing, I was just...thinking"

A few moments passed in silence.

"Kagome"

Kagome opened one eye sleepily "Yes?"

"… Nothing. Nothing… It's just I… I'm…" Inuyasha gripped the ribbon hard so his hand shook, "I…If there was something… about me…something I couldn't tell you. And you found out… would you, that is… would you still be my friend?"

"Of course…" she sighed, sleepily, "Because… we're friends."


End file.
